Problem: Jessica was assigned pages 50 through 77 for homework last week. If Jessica read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 50 through 77, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 28. We see that Jessica read 28 pages. Notice that she read 28 and not 27 pages.